Despertar
by Drik E. Zero
Summary: One-shot. Nico y Percy tienen hábitos que son únicos e indispensables para su amor. Percy no recuerda exactamente cuándo fue que comenzó a amar a Nico di Angelo.


**Despertar**

* * *

Hubo un manto de césped bajo sus pies descalzos. Estaba húmedo debido a la lluvia que con anterioridad había rociado los pastos, el rocío era inminente e indispensable.

El cielo había dejado de ser gris para dejar a su capa azul salir a jugar. El pensamiento lo hizo sonreír. El negro y el azul era la combinación favorita de Percy Jackson. El gris era un variante del negro por lo que cuenta.

EL negro le recuerda a Nico di Angelo y por supuesto que él debe de ser el color azul.

El hijo de Poseidón no recuerda cuándo fue que comenzó a amar al heredero de Hades, pero no le importa en el fondo. Sólo sabe que un día en algún año él se enamoró perdidamente de Nico. Que no dejaba de suspirar por él, que extrañaba su esencia de repente, incluso sus cambios de humor. En ese entonces se creyó demente y no estaba muy lejos de ser verdad, pero resulta que no estaba del todo demente, todos sus síntomas determinaron que se trataba de amor. _"A esto que sientes se le llama amor, Jackson"_ Le dijo su consejera personal, Annabeth. Percy pensó que era una mala broma de parte de su ex-novia, pero cuando la hija de Athenea no soltó una risa y en su lugar farfulló un bufido supo que estaba hablando en serio.

La noticia fue tratada con calma por parte de Percy... lo que quiere decir que se negó a creerlo por unos cuantos días que se convirtieron en semanas.

Fue cuando Nico desapareció por meses que el hijo de Poseidón realmente aceptó que estaba enamorado del hijo de Hades. El sarcasmo normalmente no sería una cosa que se extraña de una persona pero ese obviamente no era el caso de Perseo, él quería escuchar de nuevo una respuesta sarcástica y tal vez una rodada de ojos, como Nico acostumbraba a hacer.

Cuando Nico regresó Percy fue el primero en abalanzarse a él y tirarlo al suelo en un apretado abrazo, por no mencionar que fue él único.

Nico estaba fuera de sus pensamientos por un período corto de tiempo antes de saber que Percy literalmente lo estaba asfixiando. Le gritó que se moviera fuera de él, petición que fue ignorada.

Ese mismo día el hijo de Poseidón le exigió los motivos por los cuales se había marchado y sin despedirse, lo más hiriente en opinión suyo.

Nico le dijo que él tuvo que ir a hacer unos encargos de su padre y que se había tomado un plazo más largo de lo debido. Percy entendió y le pidió que la próxima vez le avisara, el hijo de Hades no entendió por qué tenía que estar informándole a Percy Jackson de lo que él hacía con su vida pero no se atrevió a discutir sobre eso, de hecho estaba un poco feliz de que Percy se preocupaba por él.

Algún tiempo después Percy ahorro el suficiente coraje para enfrentarse a Nico y proclamar sus sentimientos, estaba dispuesto a recibir una cachetada de Nico, así de grave era.

Esa mañana no perdió tiempo y se fue directo a la cabina trece, tragó en seco antes de tocar la puerta unas cuantas veces. Respiró hondo cuando el hijo de Hades estaba frente a él, soñoliento, con el cabello apuntando a quién sabe cuántas direcciones diferentes y todavía en su pijama negra.

Quería hacer tantas cosas en ese momento como reclamar esos labios carnosos rosas como suyos o sostener su pequeña figura para sentir su pálida piel quemando contra la suya.

Al principio Nico pensó que Percy le estaba haciendo una broma pésima y que era una burla para el Rey fantasma, por lo que le tomó más de una hora para convencer a Nico de que no estaba bromeando, y que realmente iba en serio. La cosa terminó en besos calientes y dos varones sin camisa.

'_Buen comienzo' _ Se dijo Percy orgulloso. La noche la pasaron juntos, acurrucados uno contra el otro en un intento por dormir, algo que lograron media hora después de tener una buena cesión de caricias hambrientas.

Las cosas funcionaron por sí solas, aunque claro, tenía sus altas y bajas como toda pareja. Peleaban por cosas inútiles e insípidas y se reconciliaban porque no resistían estar lejos del aroma del otro, así de simple.

Los dos se amaban y se robaban miradas insinuantes en el almuerzo. Jugaban con sus manos entrelazadas cada vez que podían. Percy guardaba los mechones rizados de Nico detrás de su oreja cuando terminaban de hacer el amor y le tarareaba al oído lo mucho que lo amaba. El hijo de Hades haría círculos imaginarios en la espalda desnuda de Percy, mientras enredaba sus piernas al rededor de su cadera presionando al hijo de Poseidón más adentro de él y gritando como desquiciado su nombre y uno que otro: te amo.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de que se mudaron juntos en un pequeño apartamento en Nueva Roma.

_Nico nunca se quitó el hábito de gritarle a Percy de vergüenza, de lanzarle protestas e insultos cada vez que le decía lindo o de no darle espacio personal cuando acababan de tener una discusión._

_**Sí, Percy Jackson ama a Nico di Angelo aún así. Aún después de todo.**_

* * *

Un beso tibio en su pecho descubierto lo despierta.

-Buenos días, Percy- Le dice Nico sonriendo suavemente. Percy le dedica una mirada cálida y no tarda en inundar a Nico son su calor.

-Buenos días, amor- Percy lo besa en los labios, alcanzando a rosar la punta de su lengua con la contigua.

Nico ríe en los labios de Percy, el hijo de Poseidón hace lo mismo.

-¿A qué se debe tu buen humor?, cariño- Bromea mientras Nico esconde su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Percy.

-Soy muy feliz, Percy- Él siente el ardor en su cuello proveniente del sonrojo que probablemente Nico está experimentado.

Percy besa la coronilla de Nico.

-Yo también. Te amo, Nico- Dice sincero y sonriendo cariñosamente. El hijo de Hades lo mira a los ojos con su habitual color rojo en las mejilla y una sonrisa estampada ahora en su rostro.

-Yo también te amo, Percy- Se besan una vez más antes de tener que ir a sus respectivos trabajos.

_Percy nunca se quitó el hábito de avergonzar a Nico con frases castas a pervertidas, de abrazarlo por la espalda y aflorar sus manos en el pecho o de reírse de él cuando estaba enojado porque según Percy eso era lindo. _

_**Sí, Nico di Angelo ama a Percy Jackson aún así. Aún después de todo.**_

* * *

**Finalmente tuve algo de tiempo libre para escribir sobre Nico y Percy. Amo a esta pareja y quería escribir un fanfic de ellos y ahora lo hice. **

**Wow, cuando la inspiración llega es inevitable dejar de escribir, lo que me recuerda que tengo que dedicarme un poco más a mis historias Kirugon, ¡mucho trabajo por delante! ;u;**

**Me encantó como quedó. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Nos leemos! Buen día, por cierto. **


End file.
